Power Rangers Animal Corps
by Jetman21
Summary: A new threat has attacked the world, and is compromising their power and defense systems, but a new team rises. When evil strikes, they're there. When humanity is threatened, they're there. They are the Animal Corps Power Rangers, and they'll save the world before all life on it is destroyed.
1. Rising Stars Part 1

"Hi, Jayden," The petite teenage girl with reddish-brown hair just reaching above her shoulders going by the name of Jerusalen; Also known as 'Lily' Evans sitting at her desk in the classroom said over the phone. "You're taking up guitar. Really? I have to hear you play."  
"Hey Lily." Her mixed-raced, brunette friend Rihanna Daniels said, walking up to her, the sun reflecting off her fiery green eyes.  
"Hi Riley, I was just talking to my friend, Jayden," she said to Rihanna as they walked over to the lockers.  
One of the baseball players walked up to them and shoved Lily into a locker.  
"Just ignore them." Riley said.  
Lily got up and shouted over to them, "Someday you will all work for me!"  
5 minutes later

"Ms. Finley, you're late!" The teacher, Dr. Yates exclaimed, diverting his attention from the chalkboard.  
Nathalia 'Finn' Finley excused herself and took a seat at the back. "Sorry sir." she sighed apologetically, quickly jotting down the notes she missed.  
"Everyone should know this one," he said, showing a lizard on e board.  
"That would be a lizard," Colby Worth stated. He was 5' 10", with brown hair, olive skin, and a small scar on the left corner of his mouth. "They'll take over from humans soon enough." Colby said, "They've evolved, and their certainly enraged and creepy enough."  
"Well I very well hope you're wrong, Mr Worth." Yates stated.  
"This class is so redundant," Brandon Lee Park whispered to Finn.  
"Park!" Yates shouted out. "If you have a problem with my teaching methods, then leave!"  
"Quiet, you'll get in trouble," his classmate Kimberly said.

Uach, ruler of an evil empire and father to Alamat awakened from his long recovery sleep, walking into his ship's Mission Control where his daughter Alamat , were waiting for him.  
Alamat gasped. "Dark Lord, you have returned!"  
Alamat had long hair that looked like actual gold. It went down to her feet and let loose and flowing. Around her head she wore a golden circlet. She had milky white skin, that was completely flawless and if you actually got a chance to feel it, smooth to the touch. Her dress went past her feet and swept the ground. Along with that she wore golden sandals and a golden necklace.  
"Yes, I have returned to take my rightful place as Lord of all. How is the Alliance of Evil doing without me?" Uach asked.  
Uach had silver hair that fell down his back and ended at the bottom of his shoulder blades. Over his face he wore a black mask that covered it entirely. He wore a black tunic with black pants and black boots. He also wore a cape that on the underside was a blood red and on the upper-side was black.  
"They were destroyed years ago. There is still a huge power vacuum in the galaxy," she added. She had odd-eyes. One was a bright, dazzling blue and the other was reflective silver.  
"How is the situation on Earth?" Uach enquired.  
"The people are more self-involved and fragile than ever. And they have been attacked and torn apart so many times they won't be able to deal with the risk of another onslaught. Now is the prime time to take it over." Alamat's eyes sparkled.  
"Perfect. We'll prepare and start taking over tomorrow. Alamat, send one of my generals."  
"What about Fishmonger?" Replied Alamat, cocking her head to one side inquisitively.  
Uach's eyes lit up. His mask only showed his eyes, which looked just like his daughter's; one was blue, the other silver.  
"Pick a city, any city..." He mumbled, his finger hovering over a detailed globe of the earth.

His finger landed on Ashway, Ash County

Jayana Torus was going into the woods to sing.

Fishmonger Lord Uach's head general, looked around the area. He wore golden, insectoid armour with wings, and his face was made up of what looked like glass.  
Jaya, seeing Fishmonger from her window, stood in shock and began to hyperventilate. 'Some kind of monster is here' Jaya thought, panicking. 'I'm dead!'  
She screamed, alerting Fishmonger.  
From out of nowhere, she was teleported to a weird room with advanced technology, with light chambers and statues on the walls.  
Fishmonger proceeded to the city, where he sensed more humans to terrorize.

Finn, Kimberly and Brandon sat at a café, hearing screams from outside.  
"We have to go and see what's going on." Kim said to her friend, exiting the ice cream shop. Finn and Brandon followed her out to see 2 strollers falling down a hill a few feet away, where there was a boneyard below  
They rushed to the scene and, not taking a moment to pause, ran down the hill to stop the strollers, rescuing two crying babies just in time.  
Kim, Brandon and Finn were transported into the same room Jaya was transported to, with strange mecha.

Colby was walking home from school when he was teleported. Lily and Riley, witnessing the teleportation, followed him, only to get teleported themselves.

Jaya Torus lay there in the room, seeing the others transported to the same spot her had been moments ago.

"Is this room what I think it is?" Kimberly said to the others, pure ecstasy clearly plastered on her face.


	2. Rising Stars Part 2

Mysterious Command Center, Around 3 PM

Jaya Torus lay there in the room, seeing the others transported to the same spot her had been moments ago.

"Is this room what I think it is?" Kimberly said to the others. "It's time for..."

"If you haven't noticed, there is nothing here, now stop talking," Colby said.

Rihanna, Colby, Lily, Finn, Jaya, Brandon and Kim looked at each other. Why were they in this room? What was going on?

A light appeared in the corner of the room. The seven of them turned to it, and saw a blonde haired man in and a brunette woman.

"Congratulations, you seven have been chosen to become the Animal Corps Rangers!" the woman said.

"Excuse me?' asked Riley.

"I thought we were going to lead up to that part," the man reminded her.

"Yeah, you probably should have. These guys ARE pretty slow," Kim told them.

"Did you just say rangers," Finn asked, "As - - in- - ?"

"See!"

"As in power rangers," the man said, "My name is TASS. I was one of the Grand Protectors of the sector, alongside the Time Master Zordon and the Star Lord Zedd, but that didn't end well, and I was relocated here."

"I am Ipoli, I was Guardian of Earth until the witch Alamat stole my powers, but I was able to access the Universal Morphing Grid and find a way to defeat her, and her father Uach. However, they have returned, and I cannot defeat her again. That's where you children come in!"

"I'm 17," Lily iterated

"You - - teenagers - - hold the key," Tass explained, "Every time a force of great evil, a force that counteracts the morphing grid attacks, an equally powerful force-preferably young-rises up, every generation, a new team of heroes, and today, that's you!"

"If you're an alien," Riley asked Tass, "Why do you sound like you're from the north of-"

"Lots of planets have a north!" Tass interjected.

"Lord Uach has already started attacking," Ipoli said, pulling up a hologram of Lord Uach's footsoldiers attacking downtown.

Tass held out 7 smartphone like devices. "They will allow you to morph into power rangers. They snap on at the wrist, so you'll never lose them."

"Morph?" Colby asked

"As in metamorphosis," Kimberly explained. "Change, change is good."

"And I want to help," Riley said. "We'll decide together." They all nodded. Riley, Kim and Lily voted they take the power, with the others voting the don't.

"Finn, you're the deciding vote."

Finn looked at the door, remembering bad things that had happened when she put her faith in someone. How could she know they wouldn't be any different. There for her one second, and gone the next. But she knew the danger was real, she knew what she had to do.

"We need to help." she told them.

Tass gave the rangers their morphers and powers. The ground they were standing on was elevated, swirls of light coming shown on them.

"I can't do this," Colby said. Colby took his morpher and teleported away.

The teens with attitude took their morphers, and, suddenly empowered with the strength and knowledge they needed, morphed into the Power Rangers.

"Riley, you shalt be the Red Dragon Ranger." Riley transformed into a red costumed warrior with a gold belt, beige arms and red gloves, and a dragon symbol on her chest.

"Brandon, you shalt be the Black Jaguar Ranger." Brandon transformed into a warrior with a black costume, with a gold belt, beige arms and gloves, and jaguar emblem on her chest

"Finn, you shalt be the Blue Swan Ranger." Finn transformed into a blue costumed warrior, with a gold belt, beige arms and blue gloves, and a swan symbol on her chest.

"Lily, shalt be the Pink Lion Ranger." Lily transformed into a bright pink costumed warrior with a gold belt, beige arms and pink gloves, and a lion symbol on her chest

"Jaya, you shalt become the Indigo Armadillo Ranger." Jaya transformed into a warrior with an Indigo costume, with a gold belt,with beige arms and indigo gloves, and an indigo emblem on her chest

"Kimberly, you shalt be the Orange Mountain Lion Ranger." Kim transformed into an orange costumed warrior with a gold belt, beige arms and orange gloves, and a mountain lion symbol on her chest.

The rangers were teleported to the forest where a bunch of foot soldiers and Fishmonger attacked, destroying the wildlife.

"Well, we've got our work cut out for us…" Riley said drawing a sword from her belt and struck against the foot soldiers. She concentrated, and supercharged the sword, and then summoned a storm of fire to surround her, destroying all the evil footsoldiers around her.

Kim took a hammer from her belt, and then jumped up; flying around nailing down the Shi-Ya foot soldiers, however, Fishmonger just kept more soldiers coming at them.

The Shi-Ya foot soldiers fired arrows at Finn, but she floated through the air around them gracefully, like a swan, then took out her own bow and arrows, fired, taking down all of the Shi-Ya attacking her.

Brandon, thinking out his attack, carefully outplayed the Shi-Ya, taking out jaguar claws from his belt and punching them, leaving all of the Shi-Ya around him defeated.

Meanwhile, Lily, Shi-Ya closing in on her, manifested a Bo staff and whipped it around, warding away attacks and destroying the Shi-Ya around her.

Jaya stood there, hesitant to activate a weapon, trying to avoid the Shi-Ya's blasts, shielding herself, creating a shield ball. Using the shield ball, she rolled all over the Shi-Ya, then, finding the strength to strike back, took out a mace and destroyed them.

"We need to combine our weapons!" Kim said. The Rangers put Finn's bow, Riley's sword, Brandon's claw blaster, Lily's Bo staff, Jaya's mace and Kim's hammer together to create the Giga Cannon.

"Rangers, fire!" shouted Riley, as a huge bolt of energy and power fired at Fishmonger, seemingly destroying him.

"The world is safe," Kimberly said, "For now."

* * *

Sam's Juice Bar, 05:16 PM

Colby walked over to the rangers, who were still celebrating their victory.

"What's your deal?"

"Like you can talk, you abandoned us," Finn responded.

Colby walked away. All that the team could do was hope, and see what happened next.


	3. Rising Stars Part 3

Lily Evans looked at the grand house. It was kind of intimidating, and the entire place eeked weird. In some ways, it reminded her of the Shiba House, where she trained to become a samurai.

However, those days were over, and she had to be fully committed to the Animal Corps team. And alongside Jaya, Riley, Finn, Brandon and Kim, she'd save the world.

Lily finished her bagel, stepped inside the house, passing through the grand, coral themed corridor, took off her headphones, and entered the War Room, where the other power rangers had already arrived.

Ipoli and Tass arrived momentarily. "First of all, we'd like to congratulate you. You have all proven yourselves as power rangers," Ipoli began to say.

"We'd like to show you something," she added with a smile. The two mentors led the rangers to the garage, where they saw colossal robots, modelled after the same animals their power were modelled after the animals their powers were based on.

The rangers marveled at the machines

"They're zords," Tass explained, "They will help you in your fight against evil. You can pilot them, and they will lead you to victory against giant monsters."

"We're in for a good run," Lily whispered to herself, smiling

******Sorry** **for the late and shorter chapter. The next chapter will be longer.**

**What do you think of Tass and Ipoli as characters?**

**I tried to model them after other mentors while still trying to make them unique. **


	4. Dust

Jayana Torus was stepping out of her house, saying goodbye to her parents before heading to Ashway High School

She was half way there when group of Shi-Ya footsoldiers approached, attacking her, and she fought off, proving to herself that she could fight them off herself.

"You'll never win, Indigo. You're a pushover, and the youngest member of your team," Uach said through one of the Shi-Yas

"I may not be the strongest, but I'm quite skilled for my age," she retorted, taking out 2 Shi-Ya that were sneaking up on her.

Jaya started walking again, when she bumped into her friend and teammate Riley

"Oh, hi," she said

"Hi," Riley responded

"None of have really talked since the you know what," Jaya thought

"Why do you think we were chosen?" asked Riley

"I dunno," Jay responded

"Do you think there'll be a lot of powers, gadgets," Riley asked

"Maybe, hopefully," she answered. "But, you know, I fought some Shi-Ya earlier, they just attacked me, how about you?"

"No," Riles responded, pondering.

"Do you think they singled me out?"

"Possibly, they might think you're the weakest and want to pick you off," Riles suggested

"Do YOU think I'm the weakest?" Jaya asked

"Sorry, that's not what I meant," Riley apologized

The two rangers arrived at Ashway High School, where they met up with the others.

* * *

-The House

Jaya and the others had been called to here to the House, leading her to wonder why.

Ipoli escorted them to the garage

"They will help you in your fight against evil. You can pilot them, and they will lead you to victory against giant monsters," they explained

All of a sudden, there was an alert on the monitor. The mentors went into the command room, but the team stayed where they were.

"Rangers," Tass said, calling the rangers to the command center. "A dust-"

"-monster is attacking the city," Ipoli completed, "We need you to-"

"Go into battle and stop it!" Tass said. "It's morph-"

"-phing time," Ipoli said.

"Stop that!" Tass insisted

"Make me," she replied.

The rangers proceeded to morph, but bumped into each other and couldn't remember the annunciation.

"Uch," Lily spat, "What was it again?"

"Animal Corps, Defend our world," Riley reminded them

"Wait, are you the leader?" Brandon asked

"There doesn't need to be a leader!" Finn retorted.

"Are sure sure?" Kim asked

"Not the time," Lily said

"Come on let's get back to the action," Jaya said

The rangers morphed and went to the stone quarry where the dust monster was striking. It brought them down rather quickly, hitting them with rocks.

The dust monster drew closer, and generated a dust storm. The rangers lay down, almost defeated but not giving up

"You'll never break us," Riley said, "We will do our best!"

"Yeah!" Kimberly agreed

"Yeah!" Lily agreed

"Yeah!" Finn agreed

"Yeah!" Jayana agreed

"Oh Yah!" Brandon agreed

The rangers charged up to the dust monster and attacked it with their weapons

The rangers then put the sword, bow, staff, claw, mace and hammer to create the Giga Cannon and fired it at the monster.

"Victory!" Brandon exclaimed

"No, it's time for round two. He's coming back as a giant monster!"

The dust monster grew up from the ground, all of the dust around him gathering and creating a giant monster

"We have to call the - err - zords!" Lily reminded them

The rangers all called on their respective zords: Dragon, Mountain Lion, Lion, Jaguar, Armadillo and Swan.

The rangers jumped into the cockpits, and something appeared on the screens.

"Nice...stereo.." Lily joked.

"Apparently the zords have a battle mode that can be activated by combing them together," Kimberly read

The Armadillo zord and Swan zord folded into themselves and attached themselves to the Mountain Lion zord as arms, the Jaguar and Lion becoming legs, and the Dragon zord flying down to form a head.

"Animal Kingdom Megazord," Finn suggested as a title

"We can think about that later," Riley sighed, as she directed the Megazord at the Dust Monster. The monsters' dust storms and rock blasts had minimal effect.

"It's working, but our defensive systems won't hold forever," Kim noted

"Accelerate the generators, reverse the polarity, and then re-route all power to the left arm!" Jaya commanded

"Rerouting all power to the Swan Zord," Kimberly replied

The dust monster struck the Megazord down in the middle of this process.

"We need to get up and running," Riley noted.

The Megazord got up and fought back, using the empowered Swan Zord's beak as a sword.

"Sooo, the Megazord is left handed?" asked Finn

"Yep, and it's a fighting hand!" Jaya insisted

"Let's finish this!" Brandon boldly said. The Megazord used its arms as a fan to blow the dust monster around, and then destroyed him with the slash of a sword.

"Nice thinking, Jaya," Riley noted. The indigo ranger smiled as the Megazord turned around to pose.

The rangers sent the zords away, and then unmorphed and went back to the House.

"What do you think of the zords?" asked Ipoli

"I think they work," Jaya answered, "They work ever so well."

"I can't wait to use those again," Brandon said, a wide grin on his face

"The zords are not a toy. Never escalate a battle unless evil forces you," Tass warned them

"We understand, mentors," Jaya said, "But all in all, playing hero is starting to feel pretty sweet."

"There are other rules. Rule 3 is do not reveal your identity to anyone, except in important or extreme conditions," Ip informed them.

The rangers all smiled and put their hands in a circle, jumped up, and screamed "Power Rangers!"


	5. The Interview

Sam's Juice Bar, 07:30 AM

Riley, Brandon, Finn, Lily, Jaya and Kimberly were gathered on a table.

"We need to work together," Riley said, "And that means knowing each other and helping each other out."

All of a sudden, they received an alert from Tass and Ipoli, telling them to come to their head quarters.

* * *

Mysterious Command Center, 07:32

"Behold the viewing globe," Tass said, "We installed it to monitor the city."

"Impressive," Riley noted

"A monster called Starzoid is attacking," Ipoli told them. The looked at each other and knew what they had to do.

"Animal Corps, Defend our World!" the rangers shouted out before being teleported to the scene of attack.

* * *

Street Corner, 07:33

The monster shouted, firing energy bolts at them. It was big, blue and yellow, as tall as a street lamp, had glowing white eyes, and had cannons attached to it's arms and feet. They began hitting Starzoid with their punches, before deciding to take out weapons. They had trouble dodging his energy attacks. Finn concentrated her powers and dodged all of his attacks, then jumped up on a car and shot and arrow at him. Starzoid shot a running car, leading Brandon and Jaya to spring into action and save it. All of a sudden, Colby in Yellow Ranger Form jumped up, and stabbed Starzoid with a spear.

"You can work with us," Riley informed him.

"I have better things to do," he replied before running away again.

"Why is that yellow power ranger running away?" asked a bystander. Starzoid shot the bystander, knocking him to the ground. Kimberly ran up, helped him up, and then led all of them to safety while the other five distracted and weakened the monster. Colby looked onward, dismissively.

"Let's end this…" Lily said.

The Rangers put Finn's bow, Riley's sword, Brandon's claw blaster, Lily's Bo staff, Jaya's mace and Kim's hammer together to create the Giga Cannon.

"Rangers, fire!" Riley shouted, as a huge bolt of energy and power fired at Starzoid, destroying him.

"Another victory for the human race!" Brandon said, jumping up and down.

-Ashway High School, 08:00

"I can't believe those power rangers saved us again!" Jack Ellis said to his friend, Hayden,

"I wonder who they are?"

"Most of their activity is centered around this school's area. Do you think they're connected to the school; Coaches, teachers, maybe even students?"

"Maybe we should start interviewing people," Hayden suggested. "If we interview everyone in the school, we might just find out."

* * *

"What is your name?"

"Lily Evans."

"Kyle Simmons."

"Kimberly DeSantos."

"Remy De La Fontaine."

"William Damien James Haynesworth."

"March Nelson."

"Colby Worth."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Red or Pink," said Lily.

"Green," replied Kyle.

"Orange," answered Kim

"Gold," Remy responded

"Red or Gold," William supplied

"Gold," March said

"Green or Yellow," Colby told them.

"How do you feel about spandex?"

"No. Just . . . don't" Lily said.

"I don't know" Kyle said.

"Why are asking?" Kim asked

"I don't wear spandex" Remy said.

"I don't really have an opinion" William said.

"Spandex?" March asked

"I'm outta here" Colby finally said.

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Lions I think. Or ligers." Lily said.

"Crocodile" Kyle said.

"Probably a mountain lion" Kim said.

"Anaconda" Remy said.

" Falcons" William said.

"I don't have one" March said.

"What do you do when a building collapses?"

"Am I in the building. Who is in the building?" Lily asked.

"Try to help people" Kyle said.

"Help people run away, " Kim said.

"I have no idea" Remy said.

"Are there other people inside the building?" William asked.

"Run away" March said.

"What weapon would you bring into combat?"

"Maybe a sword. Why am I in a battle?" Lily asked.

"Why are you asking" Kyle questioned.

"What are these questions even about?" Kim asked.

"A gun I guess," Remy responded.

"I don't really do battle often? Wait…what?" William said.

"What are these questions about?" March asked.

"How do you feel about monsters?"

"Why are you asking me about monsters?" Lily asked.

" Am I MISSING something?" Kyle pondered.

"What kind of monsters. Like the ones that attack the city," asked Kimberly.

"Run away," Remy said.

"Is your sister busy on Saturday Night?" William asked.

"Is this about the Power rangers?" March questioned.

* * *

"Okay, I'm out," William said.

"Me too," sad Remy, "I have to get to baseball tryouts."

"Me too," William added.

"And I have to give orphans roller skating lessons for charity," Kimberly said.

"And I have an audition for a Bollywood movie," March said.

"I just don't want to be interviewed," Kyle said.

* * *

Jack and Hayden began to talk about their results. If only they knew, they were thinking. Who could this unbelievable team possibly be? They had to be from Ash Way, probably from the school. But Who?

"So far we've deduced that Lily is probably the red ranger, and William is probably the black ranger."

"What about Kyle?"

"Maybe he's blue."

"I thought blue was a girl."

"What about Kimberly?"

"Maybe she is. She does do gymnastics, and roller skating," Hayden said.

"What about Colby?" Asked Jack

"He's not really ranger material, is he?" Hayden denounced, "But Will has to be one, right?"

* * *

At Lunch, 01:06 PM

"Practically, what are going to do with your powers if you don't want to fight the good fight?" Lily finally asked Colby, putting him on the spot.

"Take revenge on all those who have wronged me, pink ranger," Colby said, "Don't get in my way or you'll end up on my list!"

Lily looked at him sadly, hoping things would end out for the best before calling Tass and Ipoli.

"I'm worried. For him and for the Earth," Lily said. "What if he joins the side of evil?"

"He won't," Ipoli said over the phone, "He hates them just as much as he hates us."

"We chose the wrong person," Tass said. "Or do you think a mysticism or spell might be controlling him?"

"Doesn't look like it," Lily replied, "Wouldn't his eyes glow or something."

Ipoli was silent for a second before responding, "All scans show he is doing this of his own accord. And that the powers are too synced to his genetic code. He'd have to give them up willingly, or trying to take them away from him could strain all of your powers."

"Speaking of powers, I mean, I dunno what's happening, but it's like all of us can do things, things we can't explain, all these wonderful things." Lily explained, "Things such as …"

"You all have secondary powers that can be activated even when not in ranger form. They are tied to your emotions."

"Who are you talking to?" Kyle Simmons asked Lily.

"No one," she said before hanging up.

If only she could tell her friends the truth about her powers and responsibilities. At least the world was safe for now, she thought, and she could enjoy the quiet while it lasted. She went over to talk to Kyle.

* * *

Authors Notes

I wrote this episode during English Class

What did you think of this chapter? Sorry for the wait, but I hope this episode was worth it.

Kyle created by Linkin Knight

William created by XRanger13

March created by Madame Claypso

Remy created by Madame Calypso

Brandon and Kimberly created by SailorNavyRanger

Finn created by StarWriter0303

Grace, Jack, and Hayden created by StarWriter0303

Lily created by jg13145

Riley created by Nikka Nikka

Uach and Alamat created by Madame Calypso

Jayana created by dance till i drop

Colby created by WolfsbaneX

Power Rangers is owned by Saban. Super Sentai is owned by Toei.


	6. Falcon

-Ashway High, 3:10

"Hey, guys, look, a falcon," Brandon said to his teammates, pointing to the sky.

"So?" Riley asked.

"How often do falcons fly around the school? I'll just take a picture." he explained. They received a call from their Command Center.

-Command Center, 5 minutes later

The rangers had ran over there where Tass and Ipoli welcomed them.

"We need to talk to you about the Falcon Zord," Tass explained.

"It escaped," Ipoli said.

Brandon pulled up a picture of the falcon he took a picture of.

"That's the same one, actually," Ipoli said. "We need you to recover it."

"How?" Lily asked.

"It should respond to the call of the rangers," Ipoli explained. "You can track it with these scanners."

Ipoli handed them scanners that looked like sunglasses.

"We'll do our best," Riley said.

They ran out of the House and into the streets, where, after seeing it, they followed it.

"Falcon, Follow us," Kimberly said, "Uh, please?"

"It's not listening," Lily said.

"I think I can talk to animals," Kimberly said, "I think I can reach it."

"It's flying away," Brandon noted. He started running, and jumped up, and approached it. It left.

"It's avoiding us," Jaya noted.

"It can't escape what it cannot see," Brandon said, activating his power of invisibility.

He ran up, following the bird, and kept on jumping, and then tried to grab the bird. It activated it's jets, went into zord mode, and flew away.

"Fail," Jaya said.

"At least I can jump higher, right?" asked Brandon.

-Alien ship

"The rangers seem busy with something," Alamat said, "You know, if they're distracted, we can send down a super powerful monster to tear stuff up and take over something."

"Send down Armer," Uach sighed.

-Train Station

A few dozen people were stepping out of the train when two demonic arms emerged from the ground and attacked them. The arms pun he train breaking it, and then the monster possessing the arms emerged from the ground too. He was red, 7-feet tall, and had a giant head, as well as fangs on his arms and back.

"I am ARMER!" he cried out. "I will destroy the human civilization! Then I will destroy Uach. Then, I will take over his ship, and I will rule over the galaxy!"

Armer spread his arms and started to squeeze the passengers to death. Finn and Lily, in ranger form, arrived and attacked Armer.

"You're not going anywhere!" Lily said, "We have sworn to protect the human race. Someone like you sill not spread misery. Ha!"

Lily attacked Armer with her bo staff.

Finn jumped up and fired her bow at him. Armer stretched out his arms and targeted them at Lily, but then turned around at struck Finn when she least expected it. Anticipating his attack, Finn jumped out of the way, kicked Armer in the arm, and then shot him in they eyes, and then between them.

"This isn't over!" Armer said, before teleporting back to the ship

Meanwhile, Brandon, Riley, Jaya and Kimberly ran toward to falconzord.

"Why do you keep running?" Kim asked it.

The Falcon Zord screeched.

"I think falconzord said…you only want to use me as a weapon." Kim said.

"Of course we don't, we respect the zords," Brandon said, "And we'll respect you, Falcon Zord. You don't have to run away from us."

"What do we say?" Jaya asked.

"I've never been good at convincing people at things," Brandon exposited, "To be honest, people have never taken me seriously."

-Alien Ship

"You dare defy ME?" Uach said, "I conquered 32 galaxies!"

Uach sent Armer back down the Earth and gave him an evil power boost, and accompanied by an army of Shi-Ya, and they began causing disaster and pain.

Meanwhile, the rangers were reaching out to Falcon zord.

"Um, uh, what do I say? Falcon, you can help us bring light and defeat Uach, and we can help you achieve you full potential," Brandon said, pulling out his morpher. The Falcon Animal Corps Zord linked to it.

The rangers received a call from Tass and Ipoli.

"Rangers, a monster called Armer is attacking," they said together.

"He's bad news," Lily said.

The rangers morphed and were teleported to the battle, then activated their weapons and attacked Armer. He stretched his arms, smashed them into the ground, and then popped them out and attacked the rangers with them.

"You have to anticipate his attacks," Finn said, dodging them.

Brandon activated his Claw Blaster and swung it around, striking it at Armer. Finn pulled out her bow, Jaya pulled out her mace, Kimberly pulled out her hammer, Lily pulled out her Bo Staff, and Riley pulled out her sword .

"Animal Corps-HA!"' They all said as they jumped up and stuck Armer. Armer summoned enough strength to attack with his arms, and Brandon blocked one, with Riley blocking the other one. Brandon and Riley let go, and his arms flew back to himself.

The rangers put their weapons together to create the Giga Cannon, and fired it at Armer.

-Alien ship

"Why didn't you tell me there was a zord on the loose. We could have gone after it!" Uach said.

"Sorry, but look, Armer was destroyed."

"So?"

"We can bring him back giant. Remember, the Dust Monster was really effective when giant."

"Powers of evil, make the monster grow!"" He shouted out. Armer grew into a huge monster.

"We need Animal Corps Zord Power Now!" Riley screamed.

The rangers all called on their respective zords: Dragon, Mountain Lion, Lion, Jaguar, Armadillo and Swan. The rangers jumped into the cockpits. The Armadillo zord and Swan zord folded into themselves and attached themselves to the Mountain Lion zord as arms, the Jaguar and Lion becoming legs, and the Dragon zord flying down to form a head.

"Animal Kingdom Megazord!" they all shouted together.

They hit Armer, but he hit the Megazord with his arm.

"We need Falcon Mode Now!" Brandon said. The falcon attacked to the back of the Megazord, and it's wings spread out. The falcon head flew up and mounted onto the head of the Megazord. The power of the Megazord was enhanced, and it flew up and hit Armer.

"Animal Corps-Ha, Armer!" shouted out Brandon.

"You can't destroy me!" Armer said.

The Megazord flew around, escaping the attack of the arms, and flew around a few times.

"Try attacking us now," Riley said.

The monster attacked, but looked down to realize his hands were tied to each other.

"Nice thinking Brandon," Kimberly said.

"Let's finish this!" Brandon said. The Megazord summoned a sword and the power of all the zords was charged into it, and then it attacked, hitting Armer. The monster fell down and exploded.

"Can I say it?" Lily asked.

"Sure," Riley said.

"Animal Corps Rangers, Victory is Ours!" Lily exclaimed.


	7. Dangerous Antics

Dangerous Antics

-The House, Command Center

"What are these?" Finn asked.

"Zord schematics," Tass explained, "Crocodile, Spider-Monkey, and Gila Zords. The Gila Zord was supposed to work for the Yellow Ranger but, you know."

"What's a Gila?" Jaya asked.

"The Gila Monster is a species of venomous lizard native to the southwestern United States and northwestern Mexican state of Sonora," Tass elaborated.

"Awesome," Jaya said.

* * *

Uach paced up and down his control room.

"Shi-Ya, come here," he said, "I will make you into a monster so terrifying that not even the Power Rangers can stop you!"

He began to think what this monster would look like, and then inspiration struck.

* * *

"What are ya doing?" Jaya asked Kimberly, sitting in a chair next to her, in front of a computer screen.

"I'm looking over old ranger footage. That's Merrick, the Lunar Wolf Ranger."

"Is he destroying an enemy by playing pool?" Brandon questioned.

"Yeah," Kimmy responded.

"How do you even play regular pool?" Jaya wondered.

"I-I-I could show you," Brandon offered, "If you like."

The emergency alarm rang, leading the rangers to pick up their Animal Morphers, look up the location of a monster attack on the holographic map, and teleport to a hilly cliff where the monster was attacking. The new monster looked like a giant ant, except was standing upright,and had sharp spears and the end of each limb.

"We're not going to let you attack here," Riley said.

They all held up their cell-phone like Animal Morphers.

"Animal Corps, Defend our World!"

The six of them jumped up and morphed into ranger form. The monster swung spears at them. The rangers tried their best to destroy, but he slipped right through their attacks.

"I. Am. Antix!" the monster shouted. It teleported away before the rangers could think of any way to destroy it.

* * *

The Next Day, near the end of the school day.

"Have you noticed anything weird about Riley or Lily recently?" Kyle Simmons asked his friends David and Andre.

"No more weird than usual," David pointed out.

"Everyone's weird, that's why I avoid people," Andre sighed.

"I'm people!" David reminded him. Andre shrugged. "Weird is good," David added.

Meanwhile, Kimberly was walking out of English Class when she bumped into Jaya.

"That ant monster was crazy huh," Jaya said.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that these monsters are getting more powerful. I'm worried about the safety of our world," Kim said, a broken look in her eyes. All of a sudden, they received a phone call from Tass and Ipoli, telling them Ant-Monster was back.

"Let's go," they said to each other.

They walked into a cupboard so no-one would see them and then they teleported to the site of their previous battle, to see the other four rangers had already arrived

* * *

The battle with Antix was heating up. Rangers Red and Blue jumped up and hit Antix, followed by Orange and Black frum underneath him, followed by Pink and Indigo from behind.

"We're weakening him, but it might not be enough," Finn, Ranger Blue, sighed.

"We can get throught this, we will get throught all of this," Kimmy reminded her, before turning to Antix. "We WILL destroy all of you, you who dwell in darkness, created of hatred, and serve an alien invasion, maybe to you this is just a place, but to us, this is home. This is Earth!"

Kim hit down Antix with her hammer in rapid succesion.

"Let's finish this," Finn proclaimed.

The rangers assembled the Giga Cannon, all lined up behind it, and then fired, leaving Antix destroyed.

As soon as he was gone, Uach fired his power down to bring him back in giant form.

"Let's summon the zords!" Brandon grunted.

The rangers all called on their respective zords: Dragon, Mountain Lion, Lion, Jaguar, Armadillo and Swan. The rangers jumped into the cockpits. The Armadillo Zord and Swan Zord folded into themselves and attached themselves to the Mountain Lion Zord as arms, the Jaguarzord and Lionzord becoming legs, and the Dragon Zord flying down to form a head.

"Animal Kingdom Megazord!"

The Megazord rose up, and charged at Antix.

"You won't destroy me a second time!" the ant monster cried out. "You can run away now, or face my wrath. It's fight or flight!"

"Well," Riley said, quietly and calmly, "How about...both!"

The rangers called on the Falcon Zord, and it merged with the Megazord.

"Animal Kingdom Megazord-Falcon Mode!" they cried out together. The Megazord flew right through Antix, destroying him.


End file.
